A New Beginning
by The Secretive Wizard
Summary: What if Malistaire had succeeded in rising the Titan? Where would the Spiral be then? The answer: Total chaos. Ten years after Malistaire rose the Fire Titan, a young boy named Caleb TrollBlade and his friends are summoned by Merle Ambrose. They learn it's up to them to save the Spiral. But what if the task is to great? Rated T because I'm careful
1. The start of the end

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to get a few things clear before I start writing. This is my first story, and it most likely WILL have mistakes. Any constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

 **I don't own Wizard101 (even though I wish I did). If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **Now, this story is about what might have happened if Malistaire DID raise the Fire Titan. I am going to use OCs, so please submit yours to me in a private message or review.**

 **Here is an example:**  
 **Name:** Liam Duskblood  
 **Age:** 16  
 **School:** Life  
 **Secondary School(s):** Death  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Personality:** Friendly, funny, but really sad, truly... He does whatever he can to help other people.  
 **Backstory:** His parents were killed by Malistaire because they had no money for the shrine when he was only 8 years old. He lived on the streets until he was finally old enough go to Ravenwood.  
 **Ultimate Goal:** To avenge his parents.  
 **Hair:** Short, black  
 **Outfit Colors** **(optional)** **:** Green w/ black trim **  
** **Crush** **(optional)** **:** None at the moment

 **You can add whatever else you'd like, but let's get started!**

Sep 24First Chapter done for New Begining. Things in the {Brackets] are my changes, so you could know. I switched around one sentence, and gave some other choices for a word, but its your choice to actually change it...Another thing, why choose me to go over your works? Just curious...

At the fight against Malistaire:

Marcus chuckled. This was no harder than the Jade Oni. A Wraith here, a Scarecrow there, and Malistaire would be dead. Marcus would even be on time for his date with Angela!

Little did he know, he would never see her again...

Malistaire struck down Jamie, the groups Theurgist, with a Stormzilla. Marcus had shed a tear; she was a kind women, he knew. Her mousy brown hair was cute in a sort of way, but now she was defeated.

He kept on battling; surely Malistaire couldn't defeat Ravenwood's Elite Seven. Well, Elite Six, Now... he thought sadly, remembering how Jamie turned into dust and blown away.

One of Malistaire's minions cast a Death Spell resembling an undead dinosaur.

It bored down its full power on Alex, their Conjurer, and knocked him out in one blow. It gave all the others a Damage-Over-Time though, and after two more rounds...everyone had been killed...except for Marcus.

Feeling the end near, he decided he would do something to help some courageous future hero to defeat Malistaire.

He snuck over to each of his fallen comrades, picked up their swords and buried them, along with his own, under a pedestal. Malistaire and his minions were too busy picking their next spells to notice. When they were done, Marcus and finished as well. Malistaire and his minions cast [the] final spell and Marcus was no more.

"Today, my friends," Malistaire announced, "is the beginning of a new age!"

With that, he raised the Fire Titan. It adorned the land with flame, but it did not bring back Sylvia as Malistaire had intended. Driven mad by this, he ruled the Spiral with an iron fist, not hesitating to kill at the slightest provocation.


	2. The Grunt and Gruel

**I had about 2 and 1/2 sentences left for this and then the site crashed! ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ**

 **Anyways check out my poll; just click on my profile. Now I 5/7 main characters done remember first in get the last two spots (must be either life or death). By the way even after these are full you can still get side characters or semi-main characters**

 **I swear, the next chappy's going to be at least one thousand words.  
**

 _ **Anyway, this chappy is from the P.O.V of one of my main characters, Caleb Trollblade.**  
_

 **(This is 10 years after the Malistaire dilemma, by the way.)**

* * *

 _Caleb Trollblade's POV:_

* * *

" Son!" my father shouted. "Go give our payment to Malistaire's Shrine!"

This was a weekly thing for every family. The deal was you either gave half of what you earn every week to Malistaire, or you and your family all are killed in horrible ways

Why does this happen? Because he is our ruler, and we have no choice. Also, just to add onto this awfulness, no Wizardry has been allowed since Malistaire killed the seven elites and became self proclaimed Emperor of the Spiral.

As I walked down the road, heading toward the Shrine, I met up with five people. We were all best friends: Faith FlameSummomer, Fenja SparkleBreeze, Amy StormWhisperer, Sophia IceHaven, and her little sister Jessica ShadowWhisperer.

We were all fourteen except for Sophia who was sixteen. They were all, coincidentally, also on their way to the Shrine.

Suddenly, out of no where, several troll sized men wearing armor with a tree sign I vaguely remembered from somewhere appeared

Then, to add to our surprise, our surroundings changed, and things started to swirl around. I closed my eyes to avoid getting a head-ache, or something.

When I finally opened the, we were standing some where else. It looked sort of like an office/study. Looking round the room, I saw a small, white-bearded man sitting in a chair.

"Where the hell am I and why did you kidnap us?!" I demanded

"All in good time young man, all in good time." the old man replied calmly

 **Cut! Perfecto, thank you for reading this, and remember that 10 seconds of your time to review means the world to me.**


	3. Not in Kansas anymore

**Its the boring authors note again! Anways, thank to TheDiamandWriter and AlliyahTheAuthor for reviewing and following my story.**

Also, I have one major character spot left and that's Life. I'm also thinking about adding Astral and Shadow, tell me what you think in the reviews!

 **Recognise the chapter name, wiz fans? :D**

* * *

 _Amys POV:_

After we got settled the old man finally spoke up. "I am sorry children, that was necessary though because you would've never come to me willingly." he said. "my name is Merle Ambrose, and I am-was-the Headmaster of Ravenwood before that dastardly Malistaire destroyed half the town. He left the schools alone, luckily, and I am here to train you to defeat Malistaire! " he said, all in just a few breaths.

After we all digested the information, Faith whispered to us, "He's loony! Let's run!"

With that we dashed out the door. We ran to a gate that read: _"Olde Town"_ , and ran through it.

Halfway through the tunnel, I stumbled in shock.

There was no land; it was only air!

We ran back in the opposite direction and went through the tunnel labeled: " _Unicorn Way"._ but it was exactly the same; just thin air.

Finally, we ran towards the tunnel that said _"_ _Ravenwood"_ , and I saw that the hill by it was like everything else, _thin air_. This was getting ridiculous!

The tunnel we ran through next was the last one.

 _"SMACK"_

 _S_ omething knocked Sophia down, and she lost consciousness.

The same happened to Faith, Jessica and Fenja. Now it was just Caleb and I.

Finally the menace revealed itself; it was a Troll.

I had read about these in a book before. They were as strong as a mountain but as dumb as a fly.

It swung its club at Caleb, but luckily, he dodged. The old man, Ambrose, or whatever his name was, suddenly appeared. "Take these spells and this wand! You must kill this beast!" he threw me a box full of things that looked like playing cards.

I read one, and it said _" Fire Cat"_ on top. He also threw me a stick with a ruby on top. I figured it was the wand he was talking about.

He threw similar things to Caleb, but his stick had a peridot on top and his cards were labeled _"Blood Bat"._

I figured, _What the heck?_ , and decided anything was worth a shot. I waved the _wand_ and focused on the card. It seemed to come naturally, like it was second nature even though I had only just did it.

A cat engulfed in flames appeared! It hit him right in the chest, but he wasn't defeated.

The troll jumped up at me, and I thought I was a goner.

When the troll was inches away, Caleb cast a Blood Bat (a weird looking bat the size of a pterodactyl) with his new wand, and the Troll fell over, and turned to dust. He was defeated!

"My friends, welcome to Ravenwood." Ambrose exclaimed.

I smiled shyly at Caleb. He had saved my life. But I seemed to feel something... _weird_...What was getting into me?

I wanted to go straight over to him and give him a kiss on his tanned cheek, but I couldn't. I was too shy.

So I just played with my golden blonde hair nervously.

"Mow the fun part," Ambrose chortled. " Dousing them in cold water!" Ambrose immediately summoned buckets of cold water, and they covered all of there friends in it, waking them instantly.

"Thanks a lot!" Sophia yelled angrily, once she had gotten her bearings.

"I am sorry child, we needed to wake you up to teach you about Ravenwood." he said, seemingly sincere. "I have organized as many of the magical beings that I could (who are still alive) to come and help train you." he declared. "Beware though, they are a little wary. They are not sure you are the Profosized Ones, so show them your power, for they'll be here soon."

He took a pause, allowing us all to think about what he meant. After a minute, he said, " Also, Caleb and Amy need there rank-two spells, thanks to there wonderful display of magic!" he then handed me a spell saying _"fire elf"_ , and Caleb a spell called _"Troll"._

"And now it is for your spells, children." he said as he handed out some rank-one spells to our other friends.

Sophia got _"Scarab"_ , Jessica got _"Frost_ _Beetle"_ , Fenja got _"Thunder Snake"_ , Faith got " _D_ ark _sSprite_ "

"Yay, yay, yay! It's pretty! " Jessica yelled as she cast Frost Beetle and accidentally knocked Ambrose out.

"Jessie!" Sophia yelled. "You might've killed him!"

"Oopsy?" she replied.

Suddenly, a black cloud of sparks appeared. "So Ambrose, your trying to teach these peasants magic? Tut-tut-tut. You should've stayed home!"

And with that, he disappeared in the same cloud, with the unconscious Ambrose.

"How're we going to stop him now he took Ambrose? " Fenja said worriedly.

Looking around Caleb saw something that had fallen out of Ambroses pocket. It was his Spell Deck!

"Guys look it's his Spell Deck! And the spells he was going to to teach us until the other teachers got here!"

He handed everybody out another spell. They all were given a shield spell, and the others, their rank two spells. Sophia got a minus 25% blade for enemies, since their was no shield for her to learn.

"These can be for defense if we get into battles! We also need to find the chosen Theurgist, so we can stand a chance at finding Merle without getting killed. "Sophia said.

"Let's go to his office; there might be something there that can help us." Caleb said.

We ran straight towards his office, knowing where it was. Outside we saw a newspaper on his front step. The front page said: _Announcement from Malistaire, a magical person or creature will be held in each world until the prophisized ones come forward._

"Oh no! Now we'll never be able to learn magic if our teachers and Ambrose are imprisoned!" I said, scared.

"It's okay," Caleb said soothingly. "Let's see what's in his office."

We ran inside, and right there, in the middle of the room was a note. It said:

"Malistaire has kidnapped me, but you already know that. I have left a deck full of cards for each of you and the Life wizard inside my desk drawer. I also have left the Krokotopian Spiral Key inside for you. That is the first world you must go to. You will need to save Sophia's new professor, Alzhared. You will find him hidden somewhere, heavily guarded by one of Malistaire's old minions. He re-summoned them using the Krokonmicon, a relic also from Krokotopia. I wish you luck, young wizards."

* * *

 **I said it was gonna be 1 k didn't I? Anyways thanks for reading, and remember: WE STILL NEED OCS! Find out what happens in Krokotopia after the break ( or when I write it.)**


	4. equality and chaos

**Thank you all for reading this. I'd really appreciate if you review. Remember to submit your OCs, too! Anyway let's get started Also thank you for your OC AlliyahTheAuthor.**

 **Please submit your view in my poll or the story cannot go on.**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

* * *

 _Fenja's_ _P.O.V_

* * *

We had just finished checking out our cool new decks, wands, and cards when I heard a little squeal. "Help me! Help! Malistaire has trapped me in Ambrose's office!"

"I'll help you'!" I said. "But where are you?"

"Up on the top shelf! Under the glass!" The voice replied anxiously.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said. I climbed up the little ladder by the bookshelf. What I found was a Pixie in a glass jar. I picked up the jar and the Pixie was free!

"Thank you, miss Fenja! I am forever indebted to you. I shall come with you everywhere and become what you wizards call "pets". When you are in need, I will heal you, and I can help you with your quest along the way."

"Why thank you, I will name you Lady BigTroll. "

"Hey, guys!" Caleb yelled. "I was reading this book and it said that the big tree in Ravenwood is the only way to access other worlds!"

When he said that, we all ran towards the door and into Ravenwood.

"Look, there he is!" exclaimed Amy.

"My children..." Bartlebey, the gigantic World Tree, said. "Malistaire has broken the spiral door inside me, and therefore poisoned my heart. I'm sorry... " and with that his one big blue eye closed, never to be opened again.

"He's imprisoned us in Wizard City! We're stuck here!" Faith yelled.

"Excuse me," Lady BigTroll interjected. "I know another way. Ever since Malistaire went rouge, the Fairies, Pixies, and Sprites have been building a Spiral door for ourselves under the guide of Lady Oriel, because we sensed something dire was going to happen. Most of my kind has either fled to other lands or been killed, like poor Lady Oriel. I want you guys to use it to save the Spiral. Follow me, and I'll take you to it."

She led us to the broken ruins of the Hedge Maze, where she moved the pedestal where Oriel used to stand. Under it was a little trapdoor version of a Spiral door.

Caleb inserted the key and we saw an image of the inside of a pyramid. He gulped and then jumped into it. I saw him on the other side of the image.

"Okay, let's go! Three, two, one!" yelled Jessica. On one, we all jumped through.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Faith asked. "This is awesome!"

Then I saw a black smoke that I recognized all too well. "Malistaire!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"We meet once again. I see you've made it to Krokotopia. I would deal with you myself, but I am sadly low on Mana. No matter! My minion shall finish you in my place. MEDUSA! Kill them! I have what I came for..." he sneered, and teleported away.

"Guys he's bluffing! There's no... Oh crap. It's behind me isn't it?" Sophia said.

"Yup."

"Watch out! I'm casting Lightening pants! Wait, I mean Lightening bats!" I said as I cast the spell _"Lightening Bats"._ I thought it would kill her, but no, it didn't. It wasn't in vain, though; it almost took away half her health.

"I'll cast Sunbird!" yelled Amy. "It'll kill it!" she said as she cast _"Sun Bird"._ With that, the Medusa withered up, but she didn't die. Instead, she turned into a smaller version of herself.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized. "Malistaire Beguiled me and forced me to do his bidding!"

Just as Amy was going to cast another Sun Bird to kill it, Caleb leaped in front of her.

"WAIT!" he yelled. "Don't kill it, it's a living being! Let's let it go."

" Oh thank you, mister! I will serve you. When you most need it, I will summon a larger version of myself to attack and stun your enemies."

"Thank you," Caleb said gratefully "I will name you Princess MythGaze."

"Anyways, we really should try and find a way to free Alz-what's-a-name." mentions Sophia.

"I think I could help with that," says a voice from behind them. "Name's DuskBlood, Liam DuskBlood, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." he was pretty tall, looked around 16, and had short, choppy, black hair, and strikingly bright emerald eyes. He was wearing green robes with a black trim and had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Welcome to the club, buddy," Caleb said. "How'd you end up in this barren land, though?"

Liam's grin faded, and he looked towards the ground. "Back when I was eight, my parents were too poor to pay Malistaire, so he killed them. He tried to get me, too, but I found a spiral key and got the hell out of Marleybone. I've been living here ever since, making everything I own, until yesterday when some ghost Kroks tried to kill me." Liam explained.

"So that's what Malistaire was up to! He was rising the ghosts of his Krok army!" Faith exclaimed.

"You're after Malistaire? May I come along? I have a... _debt_ to repay him." he said grimly.

"Of course, you're one of us now!" Caleb said. The moment he said that, the Life wand and deck floated towards Liam.

"Liam!" Sophia said with excitement. "I think your the prophesized Life wizard! That's why Malistaire tried to kill you!"

Liam was just about to reply when a little dog appeared. It was purple with a yellow trim.

"Aww, it's so cute..." said Liam, picking it up. Just after he picked it up, it turned into a ghostly Krok wearing a crown!

"So!" it hissed. "You thought you could get away from the Prince of Storms, Life wizard! Prepare to die! Oh what's this? The other prophesized ones? Might as well kill you, too!"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I know, I'm evil. Anyways, hope I've portrayed your person how you wanted, AlliyahTheAuthor, and remember I still need OCs for Shadow, Star, Moon, and Sun.**

 **Signing off,**

 **The Secretive Wizard.**


	5. Convincing lies

**Here comes another dreaded A/N. Anyways, hopefully, you guys'll like my new Minecraft story. Send me a PM if you want a sneak-peek of it, and I'll gladly show you!**

 **Where were we? Oh, right! The Son of Storms finally moved out of home!**

* * *

 _Liams P.O.V_

* * *

A lot of thoughts were running through my head, such as: _Wow, that Sophia chick is hot..._ to _I'm the chosen life wizard? What's that?_ and especially _Malistaires after us?_

"Cast a spell at him!" Caleb yelled at me, pulling me back into reality. "You need to practice!"

"Ok!" I shouted back at him. I pulled a card out of my deck that read _Nature's Wrath._ I waved my new wand in the air, and a big tree appeared in front of the Prince of Storms. It threw a rock at him, and half of the Prince's health was gone.

Unfortunately, then he retaliated by casting S _torm_ _Shark_. His spell hit me, and it hurt so bad.

"Lady Bigtroll!" Fenja cried. "Heal him!" Her little pixie flew towards me and landed on top of me. She cast a spell, and healed my wounds. I felt much better now.

"Okay, I've got enough pips for another _Natures Wrath_! Watch out!" I exclaimed as I cast the spell again.

Once again, a giant tree fellow jumped out of thin air. He stared at the Prince of Storms, and bellowed in a deep raspy voice, "DIE, EVIL! ROCKY SMASH YOU!" A rock hit the Prince hard in the stomach.

"Why?!" he screamed. "Malistaire, avenge me!" He dissolving back into the sand.

"Wow, that was intense." I said. "How often do you guys do this?!"

"Um...never? " Amy replied. "This is an unusual day."

I saw Caleb kneeling down, staring at something in the sand.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him curiously.

"There's this thing in the sand..." Caleb mumbled. "It's interesting, look." He tossed a reasonably new piece of paper towards me.

It read:

"Lord Backshar, I shall help you regain your homeland of Krokotopia and enslave those dreadful crocodiles to you, but only if you do this for me; hand over ownership of your castle in Hago, and give me one of the spiral keys to it

-Malistaire"

"I'm so confused, I thought no one lived here before the Kroks and Manders." I said thoughtfully. "And I've heard of the world Hago before, but I don't exactly remember anything about it..."

"Um, guys!" Faith yelled over to us. "I think you might want to see this..."

We ran over to where Faith stood, and saw something. It kind of looked like a trap door, just really, really, _really_ rotten.

I slowly opened it and saw nothing but darkness.

"Guys, we need a light." I declared.

"Just cast the spell _Suns Reign._ It illuminates wherever you go for a short period of time." Sophia said helpfully.

"Okay, I'll try that." I replied, while casting the spell. I was suddenly blinded by the light for a second before my eyes adjusted. "Much better."

"Look at all these books! And the Balance flag! This must be the Balance classroom..." Sophia said, full of amazement.

I scanned the book shelf, looking for something useful. " _A Beginners Guide to Balance"_ , no. _"How to Create Your Own Judgement"_ , nope. Then something caught my eye; _"Krokotopia, a History Untold"._ I picked it up and started reading.

It said that Krokotopia wasn't created by Bartleby like the other worlds. It was created long, long ago before there was a language unity, or anything. As a matter of fact, there was just nothing for who-knows-how-long.  
But then something appeared. One creature, gray in coloring, with red horns. It told of how he created Krokotopia and created more of his species. Alas, too much magic consumed him, and he was lost to the sands of time.

The species still lived peacefully and learned of many different cultures and languages. But their peace could not last forever. After three Millennial, an Oni Astronomist saw a large piece of floating earth in the distance, many times bigger than the sand covered island that he spent most of his time on, watching through that telescope. One day, the big piece of earth had split into many pieces in a shape like that of a sand snail, he named it the Spiral.

Then he saw something getting closer, and closer,and closer. It looked like a crude boat covered in green-skinned lizards. They wore white tunics and had long tails, and had very big, twitchy eyes.

The Oni tried to say hello to them, but one threw a spear, striking and killing him. The Oni were a peaceful race; they did not know how to fight. The remaining one that had not been slaughtered gathered on a small strip of sand, and chanted words of balance. As they chanted, the strip of sand drifted away and grew.

It also changed; it turned into a dark gloomy place that the Oni named Hago. The remaining Oni fumed, and vowed to one day get revenge on the creatures they named Manders and Kroks. They learnt the way of combat magic and attacked many worlds before a great Sorcerer put them to sleep for what he thought was to be permanently, but it was not. They did lose there magical powers though and retired to Hago, forgotten by civilization...

"This is really interesting!" I said. "I think now I know who's working with Malistaire! It's-!" Before I could finish, I felt a hand over my mouth. I was hit in the head, and fell away, slowly into unconsciousness.

 **Sorry guys for not updating in so long, but I've got exciting news, I'm hosting an art contest for the cover page of this story**

 **the requirements are:**

 **Must be either drawn or created digitally, no screenshots of random things**

 **,just relate directly to the story**

 **,ist be completed and sent to me by December the first**

 **By the way to send it to me email me at calebw .nz or calebbrianwharton with your drawing or diji art, your pen name ( or what you would like me to call you) and a short description of your drawing**

 **Signing off,**

 **The Secretive Wizard**


End file.
